Rayman
Rayman is a character from his eponymous series. He was going to star in the upcoming battle Mario and Luigi VS Rayman and Globox until Proto Dude announced that the show was cancelled. Wikia Match-Ups Possible Opponents *Crash Bandicoot *Klonoa *Spyro the Dragon *Pac-Man *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Information Background * Age: 100< (Legends) * Species: Thingamajig * Place of Birth: Unknown * Height: 4 feet * Weight: Unknown * Alignment: Orderly Good * Profession: '''Guardian of the Glade of Dreams Abilities * '''Telescopic Fist: Allows Rayman to throw his fist far away before making it return back to him. * Bodyshot: Allows Rayman to throw his torso downwards for a smash attack. * Magic Fist: Can shoot energy balls which bounce off walls and enemies. It can also be charged for a more powerful blast. * Helicopter Hair: Can spin his hair rapidly like a helicopter blade to slow his descent or fly in the air. * Grimace: Can perform a funny face gesture which can scare enemies and change evil black lums back into red lums. * Size Changing: Can change his size by jumping through a funnel. Equipment * Plunger Gun: A gun which can shoot plungers and seems to have an endless supply. Can redirect missiles and destroy metal ships. * Lums Radar: A special device that helps Rayman to find yellow lums by indicating the direction of the nearest lum. * Funkyboard: Can be used either as a skateboard or a snowboard and has rocket boosters on it's back. * Rain Mask: Allows Rayman to perform a rain dance and summon a rain storm in-front of him. Laser-Washing Powders * Vortex: Can throw miniature tornadoes that can screw platforms and turn enemies tiny. * Heavy Metal Fist: Doubles Rayman's strength twice with metal-spiked fists. * Lockjaw: Can shoot metal jaws on a chain that latches and electrifies the enemy or allows Rayman to swing through the air with flying hooks. * Shock Rocket: Can shoot a remote-controlled missile that explodes on impact. * Throttle Copter: Wears a helicopter pilot helmet which has a propeller on it's top that allows Rayman to fly higher into the air. Feats & Stats * Can defeat enemies many times his size often by punching them in certain spots (Strength) * Can destroy pure metal cages with his fist (Strength) * Managed to damage/destroy the Robot Pirates' small transport ship (Strength) * Swung and threw around a full-grown cow on a chain (Strength) * Can let loose a giant belch that can destroy an entire section of the city (Strength) * Flew upward with his helicopter hair while carrying three other people (Strength) * Can hold onto and control an ignited powder keg as it rockets through the air (Strength) * Punched a Dark Teensie to a small moon in a constellation in the sky, shooking it entirely from the impact (Strength) * Can avoid lightning attacks from Reflux (Speed) * Can narrowly avoid gunfire (Speed) * Can react to heat-seeking missiles (Speed) * Can outrun his evil clone, Dark Rayman (Speed) * Managed to escape a collapsing structure by jumping across falling debris (Speed) * Survived the explosion of Moody Clouds which is the size of an island (Durability) * Survived the bomb set off after defeating the Grolgoth which destroyed the Buccaneer (Durability) ** The ship was large enough to hold at least 45,283 prisoners and 2 levels * Survived the explosion of the Horrible Machine which blew up the entire Hoodlum base (Durability) * Can survive being blew up by a TNT which was able to blow a Rabbid all the way into space (Durability) * Can survive blows from Clark the Giant (Durability) ** According to the in-game lore, Clark is strong enough to literally "carve out the landspace" including folding flat plains into hills * Can survive being flattened (Durability) * Can survive being hit by lightning, missiles and lasers (Durability) * Falled from an airship at a long height to the ground (Durability) * Defeated Jano, who is the First Bad Dream (Skill) * Defeated Mr. Dark who can cause an explosion that blew up an entire mountain (Skill) * Defeated Admiral Razorbeard and his robot pirate army (Skill) * Defeated Polokus's 4 guardians and received 4 masks to wake him up (Skill) * Defeated Reflux who is the strongest of the Knaarens and the Hoodlum army (Skill) * Saved his world and the Earth from Rabbids (Skill) * Collected all the Incrediball eggs and restored the Sacred Tree (Skill) * Escaped Rigatoni's circus and evaded the police (Skill) * Defeated the skilled hunter Count Razoff and the witch Bégoniax (Skill) * In Rayman Junior, retaught the entire world of it's knowledge after Mr. Dark stole all of it (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Body parts can be easily separated since Rayman doesn't have any limbs, like how Globox took his hands in Rayman 3 (Weakness) Videos Rayman (PS1 classic PSN PS3) 65 LongPlay HD Longplay - Rayman Junior (Level 1) PS1 PAL (Deutsch German) Rayman 2 The Great Escape - 100% Walkthrough Sony PlayStation 2 Longplay 100% Rayman M Arena 1080p 50fps - 2017 Rayman The Animated Series episodes 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc - FULL 100% Walkthrough - ALL Cages 1080p Rayman Raving Rabbids (PC) Full Game Walkthrough Rayman Origins - All levels, Full game Rayman Legends - Full Game Playthrough (No Commentary) Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:1990s Category:Home Console Characters Category:Fist Fighters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Immortal Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Mascots